


our final moment

by orphan_account



Category: Battle For Dream Island (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 22:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20022082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Before Puffball is to be eliminated from BFDIA, her and Golf Ball enjoy each other's company.





	our final moment

It was August 31, 2013, in Yoyle City.

"Puffball! I have some terrible news for you!" Golf Ball shouted.

"What is it? Is it that I won't get the prize?" sang Puffball.

"Well, that too."

"What else could there possibly be?"

"You're gonna be voted off of BFDIA! I have seen the votes and they point to your elimination!" Golf Ball then went into a building in Yoyle City and pulled up votes on a computer. Sure enough, Firey was the winner of the prize, and Puffball was to be eliminated.

Puffball vomited a string of rainbows. "What?!"

"I'm sorry, PB, that's just how it is!"

"But wait, shouldn't you be happy, since my elimination is saving you?" Puffball looked at the screen and saw Golf Ball in second place for elimination.

"Puffball, if I have to compete without you, I won't be able to use your mystical powers to help us win contests!"

"That's fine. I'm used to only being wanted for my abilities."

"No, I didn't mean it that way! The thing is... I love you, Puffball!"

Puffball gasped out a musical note.

"You're so beautiful and you sound so perfect that it would be hard to see you go!"

"But... aren't you mad I got you killed?"

"Eh, we have recovery centers. And I have an incinerator in my factory, so I can relate."

"W-wow... Golf Ball, I have to tell you something, too..."

"You don't think my underground factory is ethical?! Everyone says that, and I don't care!"

"I thought you liked Tennis Ball-"

"PLATONIC!"

"...but yeah, GB, I also have a bit of a crush on you! You're so smart and talented and your dimples are so cute!"

"Wow... no one ever liked my dimples before, except TB... I'm so happy, I could just kiss you..."  
"  
"Yay~" Puffball sang as Golf Ball walked up to her and kissed her pillow-like lips. As soft puffball lips pressed against Golf Ball's hard surface, they closed their eyes and took in the moment. After a minute, Golf Ball broke the kiss.

"Hey, before you're eliminated tomorrow, why don't we do something extra special together? Our chances of seeing each other again after your elimination are 0.001%!"

"Wh-what special thing do you have in mind?"

"Well, let's just say you have way more than a 69% chance of enjoying it!"

"Oh." Puffball blushed rainbow then started sweating droplets of many colors. "Okay dokay!" Puffball floated in front of Golf Ball, then turned her body upside down, placing herself between Golf Ball's legs. She rubbed up against Golf Ball a few times, feeling her dimples. Suddenly, a slit emerged from between the dimples, so Puffball licked it. 

Golf Ball trembled, then stuck her tongue on Puffball's lower surface. She licked through her fuzz until Puffball's slit opened. Puffball closed her eyes and rubbed herself on Golf Ball's face. Golf Ball ran her tongue down Puffball's slit, then slipped it inside of her. Puffball responded by tracing a spiral around Golf Ball's area. She then pressed the tip of her tongue against Golf Ball's opening before pushing it in. Golf Ball twitched against her as she did that.

Puffball gently sucked on Golf Ball, her fuzzy cheeks pressing against her. Golf Ball's tongue pressed against Puffball's puffy walls, hitting the right notes for her. Puffball sang in happiness, but was muffled by Golf Ball, who kept groaning as her legs wrapped around Puffball's body. Puffball moved herself up and down slowly. Golf Ball pushed her tongue in and out.

Soon, Puffball released rainbows all over Golf Ball's face, and Golf Ball released a clear liquid that Puffball instantly licked up.

Puffball floated away from Golf Ball. She ran her tongue up her own slit, causing a tiny rainbow point to emerge from the top of it.

"Don't take this the wrong way, since you can always lick me instead, but is that seriously your-" 

Golf Ball was interrupted by the point expanding into a massive, shimmering rainbow tentacle that was easily as thick as Tennis Ball's whole body and as long as two Pencils laid end to end. She immediately sputtered upon seeing it.

"What is it?" asked Puffball.

"My calculations tell me this has a 0.000 repeating percent chance of fitting inside me without breaking me, but my finely dimpled body is telling me to try!" She spread her legs to show Puffball that her lower area was dripping and twitching.

Puffball's tentacle pulsated. "Well, I don't want to break you..."

"I'm gonna try to take it anyway! I destroyed an Announcer Crusher just by existing! I was 2nd place out of armless females on BFDI and 1st place on BFDIA! I have an underground factory! If anyone was meant to do this, it was me!"

"Okay-dokay!" Puffball slid her writhing tip into Golf Ball, then plunged in until Golf Ball wailed. "I'm sorry!"

"N-no... keep going!"

Puffball's slimy appendage slipped in farther, pushing Golf Ball's insides to their limits. But Golf Ball let out strained moans as she let the feelings sink in, and Puffball sang a melody from feeling how tight Golf Ball was around her. Puffball felt Golf Ball's walls tearing as she continued entering her, so she stopped for a while. Golf Ball panted and tried to press herself up against Puffball. As she did, Puffball reached the end of her tentacle.

As Golf Ball clenched herself around Puffball's base, Puffball started thrusting slowly. She sang the lyrics of "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know" to match her pace, in a syrupy voice that made Golf Ball experience mental as well as physical pleasure. Golf Ball wrapped her legs around Puffball as Puffball picked up her pace. Her flying abilities made it easier to go as fast as Golf Ball wanted, and Puffball sped up her song along with her movements. As Puffball pumped herself in and out, Golf Ball moaned loudly and her walls pulsed. 

Puffball then thrust all the way into Golf Ball's core and stayed there for a while.

Golf Ball tightened herself as much as she could and Puffball started throbbing and vibrating madly, making Golf Ball as wet as the Goiky Canal. Puffball's tentacle squirmed wildly inside Golf Ball and thrust like it had a mind of its own. 

Then, it released a torrent of rainbows, filling up Golf Ball. Puffball pulled out and sprayed the rest of her rainbow all over Golf Ball's face, then retracted itself.

Golf Ball tried to stand up, but wobbled instead. "That... was... mind-blowing!"

"Thank you, GB!" Puffball kissed the top of Golf Ball's head, then "cuddled" her as good as she could without having arms. "Who needs prizes when I have you?"

"Well, you're not going to have me tomorrow."

Puffball cried rainbow tears as Golf Ball leaned into her fur and cried as well. "BFDIA 6..." lamented Puffball.


End file.
